A Beyblade Anastasia
by El Somberita Tarasca
Summary: A fic I just came up with, please no flames. Basically beyblade chacters and my oc in Anastsia. TalaxKazoc. Please review, I love feedback, it helps me with my writing.


First ficcy on please rate and review. Constuctive criticsm is accepted, not flames. Beyblade belongs to Takeo Aoki, not me. But I do own Kaz and her 2 pets, lol.

_A Beyblade Anastasia _

You looked around at all the people on the sidewalk, some begging, all homeless. Just like you. Except they had memories, memories of loved ones, of some good times, even some bad times. Not you, nope, you remembered almost nothing. Only a fire, a red haired boy shoving you into one of the old servant's passageways, and screams. Tons of loud agonizing screams. The boy's face was blurry, but you always remembered icy, yet warm blue eyes and bright crimson red hair. You looked at the pendant you always wore, a crest of some sort. It was a winged black dragon in onyx with ruby eyes, on a silver pendant. People had told you to sell it but you always kept it, knowing it was somehow special. You continued your way down the crowded sidewalk, passing by some people who waved. You smiled and waved back. The merchant called you over, it was Johnny. He and his family were nobles before the revolution, but now they barely have enough money to own the bakery. "Kaz!" He called, "Over here. I got something for you!" You nodded, pulled your torn jacket closer and ran over, just missing a carriage. The driver "Hmphed" and to the gray haired lady inside its command, continued. "Here," he said, handing you a loaf of bread rapped in a napkin, "It's freshly baked." "I can't take it from you, It wouldn't be right." You responded. "My parents said it was fine, and anyway you need it, since you've refused every offer to stay with us." He insisted. "Fine, but if you need anything, let me know." You smiled and ran off down the ally, tucking the bread into a large pocket inside your jacket. You passed 2 boys, no older than you walking down the same ally. One had blue and slate hair with a white scarf around his neck. The other had flame red hair that was parted to look like devil horns almost. Both had thick fur brown coats pulled tightly together to keep out the Russian winter cold. Both also looked familiar, especially the flame haired one. You shook it off and continued down the ally, to the small lean-to in which you slept in. It had a heavy blanket has a door, 4 walls and a roof made of scrap wood, found wherever you could find any. A layer of cardboard, to help insulate it even more, covered the wood on the roof. The two boys noticed you as you walked by them, they stared and almost glared at you, well they blue haired one did, Flame, as you now named the red haired boy, just looked, almost longingly at you. You smiled and waved which made the blue haired one "Hn.", and Flame just nod. You walked into the shack, which you called home and noticed to other inhabitants there as well. A wolf/husky mix you named, Anya, and the falcon named, Dracaena (Greek- female dragon). You looked at them and smiled, "Hello, my little companions. Did you have a good run today?" you said not really caring about the answer, but just to let them know your cared. Anya let out a bark and Dracaena let out a screech. "I take that as a yes?" You saw both of them "nod" so to speak. You snickered at their attempts and brought out the loaf of bread from your pocket and took a small bite, while handing some to each of them. A knock on the side of the door, took your attention away from your pets to the entrance where, another boy who lived in the ally. It was Tyson Granger. "Hey Kaz, two boys are looking for you. One's got blue hair and the other has…" "Flame red?" "Yeah!" he smiled. "I saw them heading your way when I came home." He nodded, "They're old friends of mine. They were captured by the military, when they were young, so don't mention the revolution" You nodded, "It changed everybody." That was one of your few remaining memories, the revolution. Putting that out of your mind, you followed Tyson out the flap door, where the two boys were standing. "What do you want?" you asked breaking the awkward silence. They looked at each other, "We want you to meet a friend of ours." Flame said.


End file.
